Brotherly Concern
by MS
Summary: Fujitaka has his hands full with a concerned Touya after he finds a particular item in Sakura's personal bathroom. How could he make it clear to Touya that he wasn't actually the shot-gun father in their family. Crackish like... and completely plotless.


MS

I must say that I can definitely see Touya reacting like this when it comes to this subject with his sister :P.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**Brotherly Concern **

-

Nothing was sacred.

Touya opened the door to his sister's personal bathroom, very sure that as a sin of trespassing, he was going to be severely punished by the gods. All he wanted was some toiler paper. His father had told him that the only bathroom unchecked in the house for it was Sakura's.

Touya braced himself as he opened the door. Well, it wasn't bad at all. It was organized, with everything in place as he gave it a quick look. He had expected something to crawl out of the place, completely baffling him.

That was not to be the case.

The curtain was drawn, a peek to the interior of the bath. There were numerous soaps and candles and bottles that had him rolling his eyes. Only girls could have so many things in their bathroom, of that he was sure. All a man needed was a bar of soap and a towel to be satisfied.

"So far so good," he looked to the toilet and the adjacent counter. There were so many things he couldn't make sense of. Really, he just looked down to the doors and decided to try his luck.

He took a deep breath before plunging his hand into it and giving it a glance. His eyes rounded on a bag labeled as what he knew were pads. Well, he twitched at it, moving on. He really didn't want to think of it.

"There we go," right behind it were some bound toilet paper. He reached for two. It paid to be cautious and the grocery shopping had yet to be compiled. Some things could be forgotten.

He closed the small door, straightening up. He looked around once again. It really wasn't bad. Sakura really took care of her personal space. The hamper was right by the door, no messy clothing visible. Her towels were in place, neatly folded. Although it looked like the room was filled with lotions and such, he had to admit that it all looked to have a place and arranged.

Come to think of it, he knew for a fact that she had some flossing picks in here too. Usually all the things that needed to be stored away as they were bought in bulk were given to her. Her bathroom was the biggest in term of storing space.

He looked to the mirror in front of him. He opened the screen, looking at the items inside. If he was here, he might as well get what he needed without having to do a back trip.

There they were. He reached for them, his palm brushing other things. He saw it coming. It clattered against the sink. He looked down, reaching for it to replace it.

His eyes couldn't help but read the written words.

Fujitaka read some student papers at the kitchen table. He had a midterm to return to his students and this was the best time to have peace and quiet. Really, once you placed Sakura dn Touya in a room together, you couldn't really concentrate.

"Dad," he looked up as Touya entered the room. He was taken aback by Touya's solemn stare.

"What is it?" none of the items that Touya had been searching for were in his hands. He wondered if maybe he hadn't been able to find any. But really, that wasn't enough for Touya to look at him as if he had found his friend had died.

"I found this in Sakura's bathroom," his large hands were cradling the object. Fujitaka couldn't really see what was that had alarmed his son.

"Why does Sakura have contraceptive pills?" the question gave way to a very solemn silence. Fujitaka's brows rose as he was finally clear on the matter. Um, he had probably forgotten to tell Touya about those.

Of course, he knew what was going through Touya's mind. His son really hadn't gotten his mind over the fact that Sakura was currently sixteen years old and out of his protective grasp. Touya often behaved more like the forbidding father than Fujitaka.

"I," Touya's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yes, I knew," what else was he supposed to say? He had known that Sakura was taking those pills. In fact, he was the one that had taken her to the doctor that had approved them. He also knew that as soon as Touya found this out, he was going to be in for a shouting match.

"Do you mean to tell me that Sakura and that," his teeth showed. "That," the word was accentuated by the dark glitter in his eyes as their narrowed gaze kept switching from the object he had placed on the counter and his father. "That gaki," it was said with such malice and distaste.

Touya was in his early twenties. He knew everything there was to know about teenagers, relationships, and the happenings between members of the opposite sex. Even those going ons of the members of the same sex, but that didn't matter now.

His little sister was taking the pill.

How long had this been going on? He flexed his hands, the fingers crushing as he formed a fist. Maybe it was time to have a little talk with the gaki that called himself his sister's boyfriend. He was going to be in for a lot of hurt if the answers Touya sought were not satisfactory. A threatening grin came to his lips. Oh yes, he knew just what to do to make the little bastard talk.

"Before you decide to jump to conclusions," Fujitaka was sure that had already happened. "You should probably know that the pill is not only used as a contraceptive. It is also used by girls for various reasons like regulating menstrual periods, both in when they occur and in the fashion. It also helps to keep the hormones in balance as well as help those girls who suffer from extreme cramps."

Touya knew he was being lectured. His father was one of the best fathers there had ever been in the world, but the teacher did live in all aspects of his life.

"Your sister was one of those girls," Fujitaka motioned for his son to sit at the table. Sakura was probably going to be mortified beyond belief if she ever found out her brother was getting this talk, but she would probably be more irritated if Touya decided to give Syaoran a talk.

That talk would most likely involve physical violence and he didn't want to deal with the ramifications of it.

"Your sister started having her period when she was twelve years old," he needed to think about what he was actually going to tell his son. There were some things he didn't need to know. "She was not regular and her cramps were painful. You should remember that there was one day various times in which your sister remained in bed under the covers. Finally, after some months I decided to take her to a gynecologist and she recommended putting her on the pill. It worked and that's all there is to it."

There was silence, but Fujitaka sensed that his son wanted to say something else. "You should probably put those back in their place or she's going to figure out you saw them."

Touya absently nodded. Goodness, he was probably never going to get over this. His sister was taking the pill.

"Of course Touya, Sakura is currently sixteen years old and a very healthy young woman. She is very much in love with her boyfriend of over three years and knows that she has my full trust about her decisions."

"Did you tell her it was alright for her to have sex as long as she was taking these?" what possessed him to shout the question was unknown.

"I told her the implications of this pill," Fujitaka took off his glasses, rubbing his nose. "Sakura already knows everything there is to know about relations between couples. I made sure she knew what it implied just like I did you when you reached that age."

"My sister is taking the contraceptive pill," it seemed like each word just brought it deeper inside. His sister, the word sex, and contraceptives should not be in the same sentence.

Fujitaka saw Touya slink away. He seemed lost and out of the world. He just shook his head. Well, it had to happen sometime. He really couldn't wait for his son to figure out that Sakura and Syaoran had been acting more intimate and personal for a couple of weeks. Fujitaka knew the signs, and he also knew that both Sakura and Syaoran were taking great responsibility with it. There was nothing else he could do.

He had to chuckle though. Touya would probably try to keep himself from realizing that when those two marry, then intimate relations are a given. Sakura was always going to be the little monster that Touya had to look after and keep safe from ghosts.

His brotherly concern did him credit, but it really didn't bode well for when they started having a family. If Sakura had any girls she should be ready for the overprotectiveness of her brother to be shifted.

He could see it now. Fujitaka went back to the papers, dismissing the image from his mind. He also knew that Touya would not be able to help himself.

_In later hours... _

True to himself, Touya cleared his throat as he opened the door to Sakura's room. His sister was sitting in front of her writing desk, doing homework for the next day. She looked up, her brows furrowing as she turned to Touya.

Sakura was curious. Her brother usually didn't come to her room unless he had a good reason. "What is it?"

Touya just sat on her bed, facing her and silently watching her. Sakura was starting to sweat-drop when he opened his mouth.

"Sakura, it has been brought to my attention that you are a growing young woman," that really didn't tell her much. Her eyes narrowed. Something was up.

"I believe it's time that we had a talk about your relationship with Syaoran," his solemn words were all she needed to raise her hackles. She was probably going to be traumatized when this was over.

Half an hour later, after a bit of shouting from both parties and stares, she knew she had been right. Touya's brotherly concern was misplaced with a sense of protectiveness that didn't really work too well.

The rest of the night was spent with a satisfied Touya going out with some friends, his duty done. Sakura spent it groaning and smacking her head against the table in her room.

She was going to have nightmares over this. She was now sure. She had pushed it out of her mind, but she knew that something had been different in her bathroom when she had arrived from school.

She couldn't wait to tell Syaoran about this episode. This was definitely one to be filed for scary encounters as the years went by.

* * *

I really can't put a talk between TOuya and Sakura about this subject. They are quite a pair, but I really can see Touya reacting to anything that announced the growing up of his sister with spite. She's always going to be the little monster he tucked in the covers as far as he's concerned.

For that, we must love him. Also, this one shot is not supposed to make any sense. It just sprouted out of nowhere and needed to be written down. If you have any comments, leave them...

MS

-


End file.
